


A New Life

by MissRockArabella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: As I said more to come, Bitch's wife is happening here, Drug Abuse, Multi, Other, Please be gentle, Prostitution, Rape, Sex, Torture, more to come - Freeform, my very first fic, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRockArabella/pseuds/MissRockArabella
Summary: A few things before we start. I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy! Please forgive my grammar mistakes! Also my alternative universe my rules (you will understand what I mean in later chapters, if they come of course, lol :( )





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
She was sitting in her thrown room with her loyal pearl next to her feet. It was quiet. Really quiet. She was waiting. Waiting for her detectives to read her the results. The results of months of investigation. For the truth. The truth that she was searching for thousands of years. The cause of her pain, her tears, her suffering and most of all, the lost of her true love, her first and last love, her beloved Pink Diamond, whom lost her life by a traitor or did she? It has been almost a year since Rose Quartz's trial. A year since the seed of discord was planted in her mind. A year since she stared asking this question.  
‘Could they have done it?’  
The door then opened and the Blue Apatite that she had been sign for the investigation came in.  
‘My Diamond.’  
She bowed gently  
‘Tell me Apatite, what is that you wanted to talk to me about? Did you find any new clues about Pink Diamond’s death?’  
‘ Indeed my Diamond and.....I believe that I have reached a conclusion.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘I think I know the Real murderer, my diamond and.....it was not Rose Quartz.’  
A year ago  
‘You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little sect called Earth, but you are on our World now!’  
When her fellow diamond turned back to her, their fight continued.  
‘HOW COULD YOU? WE WERE SO CLOSE!!! WHY ARE YOU SO ARROGANT? WHO DO YOU THINK Y-...’  
‘ENOUGH! SECURITY!!! SEND THE ROBOTS FIND THEM!’  
‘LOOK AT ME! WHY? WE WERE SO CLOSE TO THE TRUT-...’  
‘SHUT UP!’  
‘EXCUSE ME?!’  
Yellow grabbed her from her arms and looked at her with a glance that she never had seen before  
‘Rose Quartz shattered pink diamond. Put this on your fucking mind’!  
‘But the Zircon...she said....she PROVED-...’  
Yellow pushed her back, grabbed both Zircons in her hands and shards run out of her fingers. She watched in horror  
‘What-ah...why? Why? HOW DARE YOU?’  
‘The thoughts of an idiotic Zircon shouldn't concern your judgement Blue. We know the truth already! This is pointless!’  
‘IS THIS IT OR ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME?’  
Yellow looked in shock  
‘How dare you accuse me of-...’  
‘ANSWER ME!!!’  
‘Blue I-How...I...Look you may feel frustrated but...’.  
Yellow was cut short by another individual's appearance. White Diamond. White is taller than both diamond, with her stone placed in her forehead, a voice that reminded Margaret White and her silver colours reminds everyone that she rules with an iron will.  
‘My Diamonds, why there is so much noise?’  
She said softly, like she wanted to hide her true self.  
‘Is that traitor where she should be?’  
Yellow rushed to an answer  
‘Rose escaped with the human in Blue's palanquin.’  
‘What?’  
Yellow then pointed the hole on the ceiling  
‘I've already send troops to find them is just a matter of hours before we have them back.’  
White diamond turned her look on her. She saw her anger, she felt her frustration.  
‘What is wrong with Blue?’  
‘I-...’  
‘The Zircon of her court dared to blame the Diamond Authority for Pink diamond's death.’  
‘That's impossible.’  
‘But it happened’  
She said still not sure what to do and who to trust. She looked both of them with a face full of anger. It was the first time in her life that she didn’t knew how to act. Not like a good diplomat would do. Yellow started panicking. She seemed like she didn't knew how to answer or what to say. White took a good glance of both and said.  
‘Yellow please leave me and our little Blue alone.’  
‘But...’  
‘I won’t repeat myself!’  
‘I-...’  
Yellow would never let White alone with her but she had no choice  
‘Yes my Diamond.’  
Yellow turned her back and walked through the door with her pearl following. Before the doors close she turned her looks at her. ‘ Be careful my Blue’  
After the doors closed White spoke  
‘You disappointed me Blue! You trust a useless Zircon more than your own Diamonds? Us? Whom we love and care for you the most?’  
‘White I....she made a point. It...made sense I...’  
‘Our Authority is the cleanest in the universe. No one can dispute us.’  
‘But-...’  
‘Oh Blue, my dear little Blue, so tired, so sad, so blinded by rage, come here.’  
White then started taming her chick and then her hair. Softly and sweet. She was shocked by the kindness White showed her. Yes! She was infuriated by everyone, Rose, the Zircon, Yellow, her entourage that her mind couldn’t think straight anymore. She was tired all these 5,000 years of crying, being depressed, showing a leader so weak that even the pearls were surprised to the fact that a diamond like her, who is losing power and respect could still being in place but, that taming, that touch was so relaxing, so sweet, so companioned. She relaxed, closed her eyes and enjoyed it so much that she hardly could believe the hard slap that she received at the end. White slapped her was so hard that she fell on the floor sobbing. With no hesitation White, then grabbed her from the neck in point of almost poofing her and whispered, looking at her eyes with a terrifying stare  
‘Don't you ever dare to even think that we have anything to do with this murder, again! Or the Diamond Authority will be ruled by only 2 diamonds, understood?’  
‘Y-yes my Diamond...’  
‘Good!’  
White then freed her neck. Even though she didn’t have to breathe she straggled to gain power of her body again. White walked through the door without looking back. She was left in floor of the empty room. Blue just stayed in the same place where she kept crying. Even if White’s words were clear she couldn’t just let it go.  
‘No. It can't be them. IT CAN'T.’  
Back to the Blue Court Palace

‘Proceed’  
‘Well after careful examination of Pink Diamond’s shards I was able to find evidence of Californium 252. This material is one of the rarest in the entire universe and in Homeworld it can be found only on…’

‘Yellow Diamond’s sword’  
‘Yes my Diamond. But it is not only that. Yellow Diamonds alibi is weak. It is written that at the day of the murder she was inspecting the construction of a new stadium in one of her colonies, but when I asked the constructors and the architects no one had seen her, in fact Yellow Diamond cancelled the meeting because she had work to do. When my Peridot checked Yellow Diamond’s spaceship landing records we found that the day she was supposed to be in her colony the spaceship landed on Earth and stayed for almost 5 hours.’

‘I see. But these are not hard evidence to accuse a Diamond for murder.’  
‘I know my Diamond, but we have nothing else. More than 5,000 years had passed and witnesses just won’t talk. I don’t know what else can be done.’

‘I do!’  
‘What?’

‘Thank You Appetite, you did your best. Your loyalty will be rewarded.’  
Appetite bowed in front of her Diamond and left the room. Her Pearl was prepared for what was going to happen, this is her duty. To please her Diamond, to make feel good or better, in this kind of occasion. Pearl is literarily the perfect Pearl. Pretty, sweet and quiet. She never talks, she just listens to her, sings to her and of course pleases her .True to be told though, even if Pearl had any respect for her Diamond ever, after all these years, all has been lost. In her quite mind, she was just a mourning, crying baby that couldn’t control her emotions and just throws tantrum to anyone is near her. Oh yes! She expected her to cry, to free her aura across the room and then Pearl would sing, listen and then lick her clitoris. But eventually her Diamond did something unexpected. She was speechless. No emotion, no cry, no shouting. Just that. Pearl was terrified , she knew her Diamond. She could lush out at any minute. Instead of running for her life Pearl did her duty and stayed until  
‘Pearl’  
‘Yes my Diamond’  
‘Prepare a warm bubble bath for me, see if my finest night robe is clean and ironed’  
‘O-of course, my Diamond’  
‘Also am I out of my favorite perfume?’  
‘No my Diamond, the bottle is full’  
‘Good, go! I’ll be in the room in a moment. I have to make a call first.’  
‘Of course my Diamond’  
Her Pearl left the room to do her chores, scared as hell.  
She then gone to her screen and made her call  
‘This is the Yellow Diamond Communication Room’  
‘Pearl’  
‘Oh yes my Diamond’  
‘May I talk to Yellow, please?’  
‘Of course my Diamond’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things before we start. I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy! Please forgive my grammar mistakes! Also my alternative universe my rules (you will understand what I mean in later chapters, if they come of course, lol :( )

Yellow Diamond was working on her every day schedule. Writing-reading reports, placing signatures, taking care of stuff. You know, the usual. Working on that screen, sitting in this chair for centuries, the only calls she gets is for work. Yellow rarely gets direct calls from her fellow Diamonds, especially Ηer. 

‘Who is it, Pearl?’ Yellow said completely preoccupied in her work 

‘My Diamond, Blue Diamond wishes to speak to you.’

She turned her head in disbelieve. She couldn’t believe it. She, called her? In her Thrown room? And wanted to speak to her directly? That was pretty out of character. 

‘Give her to me!’

‘Of course my Diamond.’  
Pearl then pasted the video call on Yellow’s screen, she appeared with a casual but in the same time unusual face.

‘Blue, is something wrong?’

‘Indeed it is my Diamond, it is something ‘wrong’’

‘Tell me’

‘I’ll be in need of your help to ‘fill’ some reports.’

‘Fill?’  
Yellow couldn’t understand. The only thing that was coming to her mind was ‘what the fuck she wants now?’

‘What kind of reports need filling? And why you need my help to fill reports?’  
She breathed out and looked around awkwardly. Yellow Diamond was just pretending not to understand or she was just that stupid.  
‘I….’ said taming her thin arms and then her hands slowly ran on her beautiful neck.

‘I just really need your help with the reports, can’t you help me?’

‘Blue, I can’t even catch my breath, there is too much work to do and I’m sure whatever it is you can handle it.’  
She was in shock. How much more clear She has to make it. Annoyed enough she then started moving her hand to her big breasts and thin belly. 

‘I just thought that you could help me, I….really, really, really need you’ said in a desperate voice.

‘oh….oOH…You want…Really? I mean, it’s been a while and the last time was…..’

‘I know my Diamond, but I want to repay you for my last poor performance, in your champers, tonight. What do you say?’

‘Uuuum……’  
Yellow took some time before giving her answer

‘U…w…well…Come at 22:30, this when I usually return on my champers.’

‘Good! See you later then.’  
When the screen closed, Yellow took some time to put herself back on track. It’s been a long time since she did anything with her and the first that she had asked her to do it, mostly Yellow asked and the usual answer was ‘I got a headache’, ‘I’m not in mood tonight’ and even if they get to bed together , it’s obvious that she hates every minute of it. Every time she just opens her legs and let’s Yellow do the job emotionless. She won’t forget the last time, about 376 years ago…. 

 

“Ye…Yellow…ah"  
“Hush my little Blue” Yellow whispered “Leave it to me"  
Yellow was kissing her glorious neck, softly and her hand was running on her sensitive spot under her panties. The small cute noises made Yellow believe that She may really enjoy it this time. Only by thought of making Her scream in pleasure was driving Yellow's cock hard as steel. Her juices had covered Yellow's hand,   
“Mmmmmm! You seem to really want this, don't you?”  
“Don't talk like that, please"  
“Awwww, is my little Blue shy? Don't worry, you'll feel good"  
“hmm… ah..ha" Ah, so amazing noises, Yellow poured sweetly as she was laying Her down in the bed, her hand was going faster and faster, inside her vagina.   
“Nooah….that fast" Even if she wanted more Yellow obeyed her partner’s order, under no circumstances she would hurt her. Yellow's cock got harder, she couldn't control it, she had to fuck her!   
“My Diamond, may I proceed?” Yellow, Asked gently  
“Of course" She answered, Yellow removed her hand off Her underwear and flushed her uniform out. Her cock had become so so hard. She flushed out Her dress too, fully naked, reviling every single inch of Her body. Her big breasts, curvy thighs, flat belly, long neck, all in such perfect harmony. Her eyes were so seductive, pointing the stage of Her wet pussy. It was clear, she wanted this. Laying on the bed, opening Her legs wide said  
“My Diamond” while putting Her two fingers on her low lips in order to open her hole “I'm all yours"  
With no time to lose Yellow shoved her member inside Her. She felt some pain and surprise, while Yellow was feeling relief but stress at the same time. Well they hadn't done this in a long time. Yellow was going slowly, in and out. Kissing Her neck and mouth, she was trying to be sweet, to make her feel good even if it meant that they would stay in this very position for a long time. The moves were slowly but steady becoming faster, stronger and Yellow felt better and better, so She did. Her moans were finally getting free. Her mouth was singing, the notes that were coming out of her mouth, enforced Yellow to go on faster, deeper. Yellow grabbed her thighs with both hand and kept pushing tirelessly like a wild corruption   
“DO YOU LIKE THAT? DO YOU LOVE IT MY DIAMOND “  
“I……AH…..Yes…..MY DIAMOND”  
“DO YOU…..AH…..LOVE ME MY DIAMOND"  
“I, AHAH, DO ! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU PINK!  
Yellow suddenly stopped  
“pink?”  
“Ah…..ah?....Yel…gag!”  
Yellow grabbed her neck really tight. She gasped for air and with both hands She was trying free herself but it was no use, Yellow was much stronger than she was. Indeed Yellow was holding Her so hard that Her eyes were about to pop out of her head.   
“PINK? PINK? EVEN NOW YOU THINK OF THIS OFF COLOURED BITCH? EVEN NOW? RIGHT NOW” Yellow was screaming and kept squeezing, squeezing, squeezing with all her power it took her 30 seconds to come back to reality and when she did, she immediately freed Her. She coughed a couple of times. Yellow got off the bed, put her uniform and without turning back or give an apology just left Her on the bed crying and coughing. While Yellow was walking back to her champers again she hoped that one day She will become hers and only hers.   
And now the chance came back. Yellow could finally have her way with her. To make her hers, forever. That call made her day. For a HOLE day, she didn’t shout, punish or execute anyone. She only made sure to finish work early.

Back to Her champers  
The small Pearl was doing exactly what she was ordered to do. Prepared the bath, take out her diamond’s best robe but she did miscalculated one thing. The perfume was almost finished. Of course she didn’t want to drive her diamond mad. She run to the perfumer, took the stuff and head to Her champers again. While walking she overheard two high class Azure stones gossip.  
‘Can you believe it? ‘Our Diamond’ missed another meeting with council again! That’s outrageous!’  
‘We we are ‘lucky’ that ‘Our Diamond’ hasn’t shatter herself by now’  
‘True! She cries like a new born gemling every day! What a shame for a leader!’  
‘Why can’t she just quit and let dear Yellow Diamond take her place? She does know how to run a colony and win a War.’  
‘Ha! You tell me. And lousing meeting is the least she does! Remember that fiasco 200 years ago?’  
‘When we lost our best Agates, thanks to her incompetence? Yes I do!’  
‘What a shame, only the captain survived! Agate Facet 4F7t-cut5G6, but got fired’  
‘How did it happen again?’  
‘The ship that was heading to the Colony 20076-cut 0010-’  
‘That excuse of a colony?’  
‘Yes, as I was saying, in the way the energy platform of the ship caught fire if I remember correct-’  
‘How?’  
The Azure bowed slightly her head, got closely and whispered   
‘It is said that She refused to attend in a regular check of the new ships and you know they can’t check new ships without the ‘diamond’s’ attention, so they weren’t supposed to let any of them fly.’  
‘Then why, they left one to? Why they didn’t got a safer one, if it was such a risk to let a new one fly!’  
‘Well the needed new recruits in order to control the new materials, most of the ships were on missions or already in the colony, so there was not much choice. Unfortunately, the battery of the ship overloaded somehow, causing an explosion and then the ship was caught on fire’  
‘Oh my stars! How the last Agate escaped?’  
‘From an emergency ship, the others didn’t make it.’  
‘Why?’  
‘ Well many went to see what was wrong with the battery just before the explosion, the others even after they got into the escaping ships for some reason they got stuck and…..you know.’   
‘Holy White Diamond! Why was she fired, again?’  
‘I heard that in order to cover our Diamond’s irresponsibility the lead and only surviving Agade got blamed for the explosion and released from her position as a Captain’  
‘What a coward of a Diamond!’ The one exclaimed  
‘She is! I believe as ruby she would be more useful’  
‘Or as clod’  
Both laughed hard, they didn’t even realized that Her Pearl was listening, like they didn’t care. Why should they care. The hole Homeworld was filled with comments like that. Blue Pearl couldn’t stop them. Yes the incident happened and yes it was Her fault but She was still their Diamond. She wasn’t always like that! Pearl still remembers her as a powerful ruler, who shined all over Homeworld. Her reign can not be forgotten, Her colonies, Her army, Her diplomatic skills, Her dynamism, Her beauty, Her everything. The Pearl remembers, and will never forget. As the Pearl arrived in Her bedroom she found her sitting in the mirror fresh out of the bath wearing already her robe and looking at the mirror, only this time there was something different. She wasn’t looking messed up or desperate or miserable. She was touching her soft skin checking for any spot or scar or imperfection. Carefully. Slowly. Her beautiful blue eyes run through desperately trying to find any flaws, any miscalculation but there was nothing! She was perfect!  
‘Pearl!”  
Pearl gasped  
‘Yes my Diamond’  
‘The bottle of aroma was empty’ Said looking at Pearl through the mirror  
‘I know! Forgive me my diamond, I just brought mo-‘  
‘It’s alright.’  
‘What?’  
‘You do your best and a small mistake doesn’t make any difference’   
She standup and took the liquid. After she turned around took the empty bottle and poured the beautifully smelled liquid in, close it and then sprayed ones in her neck another in her breast and the last, of course between her legs. You know, not too much just as it needed. As this boring scene was unfolding Pearl watched in a state of shock. That was her job! She was supposed to fill the empty bottle poured the stuff in and spray it whenever her Diamond was commanding her too. Before She exits the door , turns around looks at her loyal Pearl. And says  
‘Pearl, I may not come back to my bedroom tonight but even if I come, please have it ready, ok?’  
‘Buuuut……’ said Pearl with trembling voice ‘But of course my Diamond’  
‘Thank You My Pearl’ Said and gave Her Pearl a sweet and warm smile just before the door closed. Pearl stayed at her spot for a couple of minutes. That was completely uncalled. Her Diamond Smiled at her and Thank her? Pearl got kinda scarred but the only thing she could do know was to prepare her Diamond’s bed as she was ordered to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, this is my very first fic, As I said please be gentle and oh, please add some comments, with your thoughts about my fice, it will help, Thank you!  
> (Sorry don't mean to be rude, I'm just A bit anxious!)  
> ( Of course if you don't understand something please let me know)


End file.
